


Guide to Love: How to Fool a Rascal

by ayoungmartyr



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Boys Kissing, Brian is whipped, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gold Digging, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, OMG TAGGING IS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS, Plot Twists, So please comment, adultury, brian is a doctor, feedback WELCOMED, first fic since 200 year, freddie is literally insane, i tried to write the craziest fic, it makes me nut, my gf is supporting this nonsense, short first chapter, tf how do you spwll that, theyre actually men but, writing as i go, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungmartyr/pseuds/ayoungmartyr
Summary: Brian Harold May engaged Freddie Mercury with the hopes of living a life alongside the love of his life. No graphic operations or odd co-workers could prepare him for the insane behaviors of his fiancé as their relationship continues...





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> A look back on the start of a young newlyweded couple...as well as the start of a myriad of bad habbits. Where did Brian May go wrong?

April 1971,  **The Engagement**

 

 

Brian made sure to soak in the look of Freddie's shocked face to store later on as a positive renforcement for his inevitable dark thoughts. His jaw slightly slack in astonishment, full lips twitching and trembling in a poor attempt to form words, all paired with big brown eyes rimmed wet with incoming tears.

As much as Brian's heart swelled at the sight of Freddie overcome with adoring emotions, he couldn't ignore the slight ache on his knee and the odd stares he was receiving from those around them. His arms were also growing tired from having them outstretched with ring in hand. He booked a reservation at the most expensive restaurant nearby and decided that proposing AFTER they had dinner was the better option. Now- even with the dull pain from the pavement and judgemental stares- Brian was happy he hadn't went on one knee during their dinner.

Brian shifted. "I-"

Before he could even get the opportunity to complete that sentence he was met with a sudden handful ( and mouthful) of Freddie. He was almost sent back into the pavement but somehow manage to steady himself while wrapping his arms around Freddie's waist, locking them in a tight kiss.

Much to his dismay, Brian separated the embrace to stand them both onto their feet. The looks they were receiving increased in judgement and curiosity but Brian stopped caring and he looked adoringly at Freddie. The other man's cheeks were wet with tears as fresh ones continued to pour from his eyes. Brian chuckled breathlessly.

"I assume that's a yes?"

Freddie's tearful eyes flashed with playful exasperation as he slapped Brian's chest. "No, Darling. It's a definite no!" He leaned forward to kiss Brian's lips again to completely belie his previous statement. Freddie looked into Brian's eyes after pulling away from the kiss. "Yes, love. I will Marry you."

••••

After Brian dropped Freddie off at his house (now THEIR mansion) he agreed to leave briefly to grab some drinks, despite having just left a really nice dinner. They were planning on having a night full of sensual escapades, so it felt only right that they get into the proper headspace.

Instead of just purchasing champagne of his own, Brian felt like picking up some from his good friend and colleague: Roger Taylor. Plus he just wanted to gush to the other man about his proposal and Freddie's beautiful reaction to the whole ordeal.

"It's because you've got a big cock" The blonde so boldly stated. Brian only chuckled at that.

"And how should you know that?"

Roger snorted. "Freddie doesn't sleep with small-dicked folk."

After exchanging a few more inappropriate jokes about the events to come, Brian accepted the expensive champagne and left after saying his goodbyes. The drive back to the manor was a silent one as Brian didnt bother to turn up the radio. He could do without, as he was more content in being left alone with his thoughts. All he could focus on was the future he could share with Freddie; with his beloved. The more he thought about it the warmer the bubbles of excitement in the pit of his stomach would boil. The brunette so badly wanted to speed home, but getting pulled over for speeding didn't sound exactly too ideal on such a special night. He also didn't favor spending more time away from his fiancé than necessary.

Before he knew it, Brian was pulling into the large driveway of the mansion. He managed to park safely even though he felt as giddy as a child on Christmas day. He hopped out his car and grabbed the mini wine cooler he kept in the back seat before heading inside. He somehow was able to open the front door while holding the wine cooler on his hip.

It was practically impossible for Brian to remove the cheeky smirk plastered onto his face as he walked into the living area and marches towards the stairs. Just when he made almost halfway up, he paused at a slight noise. Was that a whimper? No, it can't be. Freddie was the only one home and he wouldn't be just whimpering to himself. Unless....

Freddie was hurt. He was in pain or distressed and that thought alone was enough to send Brian's long legs pounding up the stairs, miraculously still grasping onto the small cooler.

_Dont worry, love. I'm coming._

The noise had been coming from their bedroom so naturally that's where Brian dashed for, instantly swinging the door open once he reached his destination.

Immediately he dropped the cooler when the door was open, revealing what was happening on the other side. The champagne bottle went crashing to his feet; the contents spilling to the floor along with think shards of glass.

It took Brian a couple seconds of staring to fully register what he was watching.

There was Freddie- his now fiancé- straddling the hips of a dark haired stranger he's NEVER seen before, moaning wantonly as he rocked his hips onto the man's cock. He looked as beautiful as ever. Honestly more beautiful than he's ever looked when he and Brian had sex. Raven hair stuck to his face with sweat. Olive skin appeared to be practically gold in the dimly lit room. Those tantalizing lips falling open to release melodic moans as his dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks.

It was the sound of thick glass hitting the floor that caught the copulating mens' attention. Freddie being the first to have a reaction outside of bewildered gawking clambered off the man and fell next to him, duvet pulled close to his chest as he face flushed red with either shame or lingering arousal. Brian couldn't decide which one it was.

The stranger looked slightly disappointed to have his pleasure cut short but there was a hint of embarrassment gracing his handsome features.

The three men stared at each other in thick silence, none of them wanting to break it. None of them knowing exactly how.

Brian was the first to speak in a low, fierce voice. "What the fuck is going on?"

 

 

 

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the following night. surprises and restarting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! back with a new chapter! the two comments i got lasr chapter were literally enough to keep me writing. i tried to make this chapter longer than the last, so expect chapters following this one to be around the same length.  
> also!!! Chapter warning: brief mention of past domestic violence.

After Brian managed to make Freddie's newfound lover leave, the engaged couple stood in tense silence. Well, Brian still hovered around the doorframe and Freddie curled into himself on the bed, no longer wanting to look Brian in the eye. Brian gnawed thoroughly on the inside of his cheek until he tasted the slight bitterness on copper on his tongue. All he could do was stare at his fiancé almost concealing himself into their bedsheets. He watched until he couldn't bear to watch anymore.

 

Slowly and methodically, he popped the buttons loose on his shirt and discarded it onto the floor. As if sensing Brian's sudden movement, Freddie peered over the duvet to watch the man undress with furrowed brows. Brian knew what he was expecting. The older man had been anticipating perhaps at lecture via shouting voice and some insults thrown his way. Maybe even a slap to the face or two. Brian had not been ignorant of the man's past relationships, but that wasn't him. Even though his blood boiled almost painfully and his heart hammered against his ribs, he couldn't even imagine putting his hands on Freddie.

 

Looking back, Brian wished he at least reacted in the tame version of Freddie's expectations. Certainly not the way he did at the time being.

 

When Brian removed his pants, he trudged towards the bed and pulled back the covers before climbing in next to Freddie, who appeared he couldn't fathom what he was seeing. Brian faced away from the other man in spite of himself, already closing his eyes to sleep.

 

A trembling hand brushed lightly over his bare shoulder.

 

"Brian...?"

 

Silence.

 

"I'm sorry-"

 

"Goodnight, Freddie."

 

••••

 

The following day was even greyer than the previous one, only this time Brian felt greatly effected by the typical english weather. Freddie was still asleep next to him (or so he thought, he wasn't going to look or anything) when he woke up and rose out of bed. The planned events for last night never happening caused Brian to get a full nights sleep, yet the man still felt exhausted as he trudged his way around the house to get ready for work. He brushed his teeth begrudgingly, and showered and shaved with the same enthusiasm. When he walked back into the room to grab his work attire, he still didn't bother checking to see if Freddie was a awake or not, though a slight sound of shuffling somewhat answered his subconscious question. Once fully dressed, he glanced at himself briefly in the body mirror, only to halt his actions and stare at himself full on.

 

He did not look good.

 

The dark circles rimming his eyes were the main thing he could focus on, brightening his irises in the worst way possible. His cheeks were also damp from tears he didn't know escaped. Had he been crying? Or were his eyes suddenly suffering from dryness? Whatever. All he knew was that he didn't want Freddie- or anyone for the matter- to see him weeping.

 

Briskly, Brian wiped the tears away from his face, silently trying to remember when exactly they even got there. After staring at himself in the mirror for a minute more, Brian suddenly whipped around to face Freddie who was now sitting up in the bed and flinched when Brian was suddenly facing him. The look of fear in the other man's eyes deeply disgusted Brian. How could he be so fearful of being striked when he brought this all onto himself? If Brian were to hit Freddie, no one would blame him. Not even for a second.

 

_Sigh_

 

Brian had to shake those thoughts from his head. He was not instinctively violent; at least not until now. No matter how upset he was with Freddie, no one deserved to be pushed around and abused. No one deserved such harsh treatment.

 

He exhaled slowly and walked towards the bed, that angry fire within him never quite extinguishing. Freddie shrinking away from him like he was some sort of monster did nothing to aid that.

 

Once he reached Freddie's side of the bed, Brian looked down on him firmly.

 

"Am I going to be able to trust you here all by yourself while I'm at work?"

 

Freddie was visibly taken aback by that question. Brian's never asked him that before leaving. He's never had to.

 

Freddie's eyes drifted away from Brian and scanned the room for anything else to look at other than his fiancé. Brian felt his nostrils flare at that. Was he so terrifying that his own fiancé wouldn't even spare him a glance lasting longer than five seconds?

 

"Answer me." He snapped, his voice growing in volume. "Can I trust here all alone?"

 

Freddie looked back up at him and Brian immediately felt himself soften. Freddie looked just as disappointed and heartbroken as Brian felt, and Brian wanted to apologize and hug him and stay home to make love to him like he promised to last night. Brian almost gave in but his mind so unceremoniously thrusted forwards the memory of Freddie riding that stranger like his life depended on it. He remembered the overwhelming feeling of sadness and envy at the sight. Sadness from it happening on the night of his engagement and envy from Freddie never moaning that loud whenever he and Brian made love.

 

"Freddie you better answer me now or I swear to God-"

 

"Yes!" Freddie cried out before Brian could finish that sentence. "Yes. You can trust me."

 

Brian sniffed, seemingly satisfied by that response. "Good." He stared at him a few seconds longer as he back out the room before turning on his heels to leave the house completely.

 

••••

 

"Whoa- ho ho! Looking good, Bri." Were the first words Brian heard from Roger when he entered the hospital. "Freddie kept you up?"

 

The look Brian gave the younger man could have left the other convulsing on the ground if looks were lethal. It was enough to make Roger raise his hands in defeat and back off.

 

"Alright alright. Remind me to never ask that again." Brian made a move to walk past Roger, ignoring the way he was eyed curiously with a hint of concern in his expression. They didn't work a job that allowed much casual chatting and meandering about, and he hoped that Roger would just let him be. For the sake of his sanity and paycheck.

 

Unfortunately his prayers couldn't be answered as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder stop him from walking. Heaving a heavy sigh, Brian rolled his eyes as he was faced with a solicitous looking roger. Brian really didn't want to deal with this right now. Over the years, Roger learned that he could get literally pry any information from Brian, taking full advantage of the man's inability to tell a lie. It's been beneficial for both parties at tiems but it's lead to Brian admitting to some pretty embarrassing anecdotes.

 

Not this time, though.

 

"Brian..." Roger spoke softly. "Are you okay, mate?"

 

Brian closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rog, not now-"

 

"If talking about what happened before you got here will stop your moping about then I highly suggest you say something now." Roger heavily criticized. "Besides, it can't be all to bad if-"

 

"Freddie cheated on me" so much for not opening up the Roger. The blonde really did have a knack for prying. He didn't feel much regret for disclosing the information; that was until he saw Roger's face.

 

The blonde looked up at him in utter bewilderment with mouth agape. His round eyes narrowed slightly in disbelief and Brian could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Brian waited patiently for him to speak, no longer carrying about his tight work schedule.

 

Roger finally looking away, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes roamed the ground while he still tried to comprehend what his best mate had just told him.

 

"What are you gonna do about it?"

 

Brian considered the question as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Finally, he responded with a light shrug. "Ignore it, for now." with that, he rushed passed Roger, leaving the man in shock and awe as he hurried to start working for the day.

 

••••

 

Brian arrived home extremely late that day. He usually was late coming home, but that night he somehow managed to be a bit more tardy as the day was the most hectic one yet. He's been working as a surgeon in a trauma hospital for almost a decade, but some of the things he witnessed that day were almost completely unforgivable and unforgettable. Coming home was almost always a saving grace for him. Being greeted by Freddie's soft voices and touches was therapeutic on it's own, and was always enough to calm the most stressful of days.

 

Now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to see his lover at all.

 

He had no other choice, though. Sure, Brian could easily find somewhere else to stay but he wouldn't even entertain the thought any further. Not only could he bear the idea of abandoning his love, but he didn't want Freddie running off to find that strange man to finish their activities from the previous night.

 

Brian dragged his feet to the entrance and cautiously opening the front door expecting to be met with more sounds of pleasurable whimpers and moans, only to be hit with the most pleasant smell ever. He closed the door behind him, inhaling deeply as he decided the scent was coming from the kitchen upstairs.

 

He removed his coat and shoes and drifted upstairswhere the smell intensified in potency. He soon recognized the smell to be roast and steamed vegetables. It was in the moment when Brian (and his stomach) was reminded that he neglected eating breakfast and lunch that day. It had to have been due to the events from the night prior because Brian hardly ever skipped a meal as he always valued his health. It was a grand relief to come home and already have a dinner prepared or he would have surely went to bed without _that_.

 

But who was preparing it?

 

Brian shook his head at the dumb question. Freddie was the only one home, at least that's what he hoped. Brian never knew Freddie to be the type to go full housewife mode and prepare meal, so his curiosity was instantly piqued.

 

He quietly padded into the kitchen where- low and behold- Freddie frantically hurried around to add the finishing touches to the meal while a floral print apron was tied tightly around his waist.

 

Brian would hate to admit that the scornfulness within him subdued quite a bit at the sight.

 

Freddie hadn't noticed Brian's entrance, so he cleared his throat loudly while leaning against the nearest wall in the kitchen.

 

Freddie yelped softly and quickly turned around startled. He released a great sigh at the sight of Brian. "Jesus, darling you scared the shit out of me."

 

Brian chuckled at the reaction. "Sorry about that." pushing himself off the wall, he stalked towards Freddie. "What are you doing?"

 

Freddie smiled shakily at Brian while he nervously wrung his hands out. "I-I..." he looked away. "I er- I've just been thinking all day of ways I could apologize to you about last night." His smiled dropped at the memory and he shook his head before looking back up at Brian. "I was so fucking stupid. I can't even begin to tell you what was even going on in my head, dear."

 

Brian frowned at him but didn't say anything, wanting to let the man continue to explain himself.

 

"You've just been so good to me and-" Freddie cut his voice off as he began to choke up, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. "I repay you by letting an old friend fuck me!"

 

Brian's frowned deepened at that particular wording. Freddie almost made it sound like he didn't exactly want to have sex with the strange man. So many different thoughts were racing through his mind but he still didn't speak up, now fully engaged in Freddie's apology.

 

Freddie closed the gap between him and Brian by taking a step closer, taking the man's larger hands into his. He looked up at him with as much sincerity as he could muster. "Baby. I'm so sorry for betraying you. Especially on a night that was supposed to be so special...Look." Freddie lifted his left hand that still held Brian's, angling it in a way that he could show the other man the diamond band wrapped around his ring finger. The light reflected off the diamonds beautifully, even under the artificial lights of the kitchen.

 

"I kept this on even while cooking." Freddie chuckled to himself as if the idea of wearing a ring while cooking was as amusing as it was endearing. "Because no matter what happens. I still love you, Brian."

 

Brian looked down at Freddie so adoringly and all at once, the subdued scornfulness from earlier completely dissipated.

"I love you too, Freddie."

 

_Was this a mistake?_

 

Brian tiredly pushed that voice in the back of his head away as he wrapped his hands around Freddie's waist to pull their lips firmly together. The kiss was a little more possessive on Brian's end than he would have liked but he didn't care at the moment. Freddie was his and no one else's, and he was determined to let the smaller man know just that.

 

Teeth scraped together in beautifully aching sensation and the hands tugging at the hairs at the base of his neck sent shivers down his spine. Brian moaned at the sensation of Freddie's tongue granting him all of the dominance within the kiss.

 

It wasn't until Brian's hand wandered to grip Freddie's arse when the older man pulled away, almost completely breathless. His lips were swollen and wet from the assault on his lips, cheeks flushed scarlet. Brian almost pulled him back in for other embrace but it was obvious that Freddie's had enough and was ready to move on.

 

With the back of his hand resting against his lips, Freddie brushed a teasing finger to Brian's chest. "You animal. Can you wait to eat first at least?"

 

Brian huffed a quick breath of laughter, hands now ghosting over Freddie's waist. "Yeah. Let's eat actually. I'm starving."

 

Freddie laughed and sauntered back to the food. "For me or the roast?"

 

In that moment, Brian didn't exactly know the answer to that question.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww freddie- you shouldn't have...or should you?
> 
> also im aware brian is vegetarian i just... *shrugs*
> 
> that will conclude this chapter everyone! comment down below if you enjoyed it want more, seriously. i thrive off of feedback.
> 
> hmu on tumblr @femininehygieneproducts so we can talk nonsense and Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyyyyys! I'm so sorry for the very late update. Mental health issues popped up not to mention I randomly lost inspiration to write all together?? That's hella annoying but hey- I'm back with a new chapter!! Your comments and feedback means so much to me so I couldn't bring myself to completely abandon this fic. Also I just have so much planned for it to just leave it alone. 
> 
> Anyways please leave your comments below!! Sorry if I sound like a sellout but I just really thrive off of praise and criticism lol.

Brian awoke with an unexpected headache and found it extremely difficult to pull himself out of bed. He rolled over with a soft groan and pressed his hand to his temple. Why was he still so exhausted? His body felt as if he was still asleep while his brain insisted that he woke up.

 

Suddenly the memory of last night's events flooded back to him as his eyes started to drift close again. Really all he could remember was Freddie and him eating dinner and sort of heading to bed. Though he couldn't remember drinking anything to cause this ache and fatigue. Did he and Freddie make love? He was completely naked and he did remember the other man promising that to him after they ate; but why couldn't he remember any of it?

 

All at once he was met with the embarrassment of maybe falling asleep before he could even initiate sex. He groaned again.

 

No wonder Freddie's going out and cheating on you, a voice told him, you're so old and tired all the time that you can't even have sex; even if you do end up fucking, it's boring and lacking in pleasure.

 

Brian shook his head in annoyance at the intruding thoughts. He was just sleep deprived and not fully awake. Sitting up slowly, Brian decided that all he needed was a cup of coffee to wake himself up. Perhaps that would calm the unwelcome and negative thoughts.

 

It was then he realized that Freddie wasn't lying next to him as the sounds of the shower running in the background gradually made itself known to him.

 

It must have been a while of him just sitting upright in bed because Freddie eventually emerged from the shower with wet hair and dressed in a soft robe. The man had been humming to himself while running his fingers through his hair when he noticed that Brian was awake. A grin appeared on his face upon seeing his fiancé.

 

Brian looked over at him too, a tired smile gracing his lips as the other slinked over to sit next to him on the bed. His skin was still a bit damp on top of the duvet but Brian didn't find it in himself to care as Freddie pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

"Good morning, love." Freddie purred in his ear, trailing a slender hand over his chest. "Did you sleep as well as I did last night? I hope so."

 

Brian's smile grew "I did indeed." He lied. Something in Freddie's eyes flickered upon his statement.

 

"Although I... I'm afraid I can't really recall much of last night."

 

Freddie cocked his head in curiosity, his expression kittenish "Oh? Are you sure?"

 

Brian allowed himself to wrack his brain for any memory past eating with Freddie, though it was mostly in vain. Until...

 

' _You sure he's knocked out_?'

 

His eyes widened briefly. His expression retired back to its previous neutral state as he was aware of Freddie possibly noticing his change in demeanor; but it was too late.

 

Freddie scooted closer to him. "Are you alright, darling?"

 

Brian blinked rapidly to clear his mind. He flashed Freddie a quick reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm fine just- I think I'm just a bit exhausted, still."

 

Freddie pouted sympathetically. "Awe. I'm so sorry about that." His face lit up as if struck with a great idea. Slowly, the older man leaned in closer to speak softly in his ear "Hey. How about I make you breakfast in bed, yeah? It's your day off and you're tired. Let me take care of you."

 

That wasn't an idea Brian could easily be opposed to, especially considered that he couldn't even bring himself to climb out of bed on his own. Freddie probably could tell that Brian really liked his request, because Brian felt himself being pushed back into the bed before the covers were tucked snuggly over him. Freddie leaned forward to kiss him gingerly on the lips.

 

"I'll be right back."

 

••••

 

The hefty breakfast Freddie prepared for him was surprisingly enough to make Brian feel like himself again. The lovers chatted idly while they ate and Brian was reminded of what it was like at the peak of their relationship, before the events of a couple nights ago occurred. He was blessed with the hope that maybe things could go back to the way they were.

 

' _Soft moans and whimpers erupted throughout the room. A sudden squeal could be heard not too long after.'_

 

Brian paused in his movements. It had to just be the part of an odd dream he had the previous night, nothing more. Surely those sounds didn't come from his own memory. It had to be a dream. It was so distant.

 

Brian set the tray aside to the nightstand next to him and faces Freddie. It was his turn to press a light kiss to the man's cheek. "Thank you, Freddie. I'm feeling much better now."

 

Freddie ducked his head away shyly, causing Brian to smile. "Oh it's...it's nothing really." He turned his head up to press a lingering kiss to Brian's lips, cupping his jaw to deepen it.

 

Fireworks went off behind Brian's eyelids. It was remarkable how after all these years Freddie could still make Brian a flustered mess. The fireworks turned into explosions when Brian could feel Freddie's soft tongue prod it's way into his mouth. Brian groaned.

 

Soon the kiss turned more heated over time and Freddie found himself lying on his back with Brian's elbow caging one side of his head while the man's other arm was occupied with untying the robe before letting it fall open. Freddie squirmed beneath him but allowed the kiss to continue, except the enthusiasm from before slowly found itself extinguishing over time.

 

"Brian..." Freddie said between his attempts to break apart the kiss. "Brian... darling." It wasn't until he felt Brian's hand snake between his legs when he decided to press his hand against his chest and push him away.

 

Brian looked down at Freddie pained and remorseful expression. A look he knew all too well whenever things were starting to get particularly heated. He sighed, rolling off of Freddie and onto his back.

 

Freddie propped himself onto his elbow to peer down at him. "I'm sorry."

 

Brian waved him off. "Don't apologize. I...shouldn't have pushed it."

 

"Brian, dear. You know that this isn't... where are you going?"

 

Brian pulled himself out of bed to dress himself hastily. He glanced back at Freddie before focusing back on pulling up his pants. "I'm heading out. I'll be back."

 

Brian couldn't see the bitter face Freddie was pulling behind his back. "Okay."

 

The two didn't exchange anymore words before Brian quickly headed out.

 

••••

 

Roger took a sip of the expensive wine he was sharing with Brian, who thought it was the wiser thing to drink straight from the bottle.

 

"Honestly." The blonde started "You've got to stop treating my place like a pub. There's plenty of nice ones in town you could visit if you're too posh to drink at the ones I go to."

 

Brian shook his head after a small sip. "I don't like crowds."

 

Roger rolled his eyes. "You work at a hospital in a large town and you hate crowds. How rich."

 

Brian gave Roger a pointed look. "That's différent and you know it."

 

Roger snorted, longing further into the expensive leather of the couch. "Whatever you say, mate. What brings you here, anyways? Caught Freddie with another bloke?"

 

"No, actually. I do have faith that he's not going to do that anymore." Brian ignored the unimpressed huff of laughter from his friend.

 

"Then why are you here with little ol' me when you could spending your day off with your soon to be husband?"

 

"Is it so hard to grasp that I just want to spend time with a friend that doesn't involve work?"

 

"Yeah, actually. I find that hard to believe."

 

Brian went to open his mouth but was interrupted by a soft voice coming from the top of the staircase.

 

"Roger? Who are you talking to?"

 

Roger's head quickly snapped to the direction of the voice. "Shit." He swore under his breath as the soft padding of feet could be heard descending the staircase. Roger was quick to set his glass down and spring to his feet and speed to the direction of whoever was about to enter the living room.

 

Brian couldn't help but to be amused by Roger's reaction and found himself curious as to who could affect the blonde in such a way. He leaned forward a bit to peak at where the younger man ran off to, and was met with a sight that answered his questions.

 

Roger stood at the foot of the staircase with a young brunette boy under his arm. They were whispering amongst themselves and didn't really pay Brian any attention. That was until the brunette caught a glimpse of Brian on the couch, and suddenly he was staring.

 

Roger's eyes followed the young man's gaze and he sighed in defeat. "Brian, meet John. John- Brian."

 

Brian nodded respectfully. "Nice to meet you."

 

Brian was starting to remember Roger mentioning a boy he met at the hospital, but that was really all Brian remembered. He would have never thought that maybe they had an intimate relationship together. He chuckled to himself.

 

John continued to stare back at Brian even as Roger placed a hand on the small of his back and ushered him upstairs.

 

"Will you move your damn feet before I carry you upstairs?!"

 

"I'm sorry! You just never have guests over!"

 

The couple continued to argue as they reached upstairs, a door closing firmly could be heard soon after. Brian assumed that Roger entered whatever room he shoved John into, because he didn't hear the blonde making a return after the door initially closed. He shrugged and decided to drink more of the now warming wine as he waited for Roger to make a return after resolving any conflict he was probably having with his partner.

 

After a few minutes Roger trudged down the stairs with newly tousled hair and a flushed look on his face. Brian's sucked in his lips in an attempted to hold in his laughter. Roger eventually made his way back to sofa where he plopped himself down on. That's when Brian lost the battle with himself to hold in his laughter.

 

Roger slowly turned his head to stare incredulously at Brian. "What?"

 

Brian shook his head, his hand over his lips. "It's just that... You two fight so silently."

 

Roger's annoyed look shifted into something more amused, and soon enough he was joining Brian in his uncontrollable laughter.

 

••••

 

Brian returned home in a better mood than when he left, entering the home with a small smile. Roger and John had at least two more tiny arguments before Brian thought it was appropriate to see himself out.

 

Brian closed the door softly behind him to avoid waking a possible sleeping Freddie. He removed his shoes at the door and discarded his coat before making his way upstairs. As suspected, Freddie was asleep once he reached the bedroom, though all the lights were still on. He thought nothing of it as he made his way to the bathroom to change into his pajamas and do a much needed shave. After changing his clothes he headed to the sink to begin his well rehearsed shaving routine, only he couldn't find any of the particularly placed products he always used.

 

"What the bloody hell..." he eyes drifted out the bathroom and to the bed where Freddie slept peacefully. He could have just skipped the shave and interrogate Freddie in the morning, but that lingering annoyance from earlier on that day still remained, and he saw no problem with waking Freddie to question him now.

 

Brian approached the bed to tower over the sleeping figure, his lips pulled into a tight, aggravated line. Without hesitation, he reached forward to shake the man awake. "Freddie." He spoke firmly. That was really all it took to get the older male groaning and blinking his eyes tiredly awake.

 

"What do you want?" Freddie slurred as he blinked tiredly up at Brian.

 

"Where are my shaving products?"

 

Freddie narrowed his eyes at him in confusion. "I don't know, darling." He drawled. "Why would I know anything about that?"

 

Brian sputtered. "How would you- Freddie you were the only one here and all of my stuff was in the exact same place the other day."

 

Freddie dismisses him as he settled himself back into the bed, preparing to fall back asleep. "Well I don't know, love. You know how your memory is like. Besides, if you permanently lost them don't you just have enough money to buy a new set or something?"

 

"Why would I-" Brian shook his head and stormed back to the bathroom. He looked through every available cabinet in the large room and even went as far as to look under the sink and behind the toilet. He must have been searching quite loudly if Freddie's annoyed response was anything to go by.

 

"Brian, darling why don't you just come back to bed?"

 

Brian ignored him as he stood in the middle of the bathroom with a hand pressed to his forehead. The headache from earlier was making a comeback and Brian didn't know why this was bothering him so much. Maybe he was right, Brian could probably do with a new set anyways.

 

While thinking to himself, Brian's eyes roamed around the room mindlessly in a subconscious once over. His eyes eventually stopped their roaming though, as they landed on the inside of the small trash can. The small trash can that contained an unwanted, familiar shaving set. His shaving set that looked to be crushed, burned, and just utterly destroyed.

 

Freddie was awoken again with another shake to his shoulder, only this time it was much more aggressive. He groaned in irritation and sat up. "What do you want?"

 

Brian's lips upturned into an amused smile. "What do I want?" He repeated. "I want to know what the hell happened to my shit, Freddie!"

 

Freddie flinched at his tone and and shrunk away. "What are you talking about, Brian?"

 

Brian held up their small trash can that Freddie was just starting to realize he was holding. Brian tilted the trash can in a way that showed the pile of destroyed plastic and metal inside.

 

Freddie peeled his eyes away from the sight to look up at Brian fearfully. "I didn't do that!"

 

"You were home alone, Fred! Are you trying to tell me that someone broke into the house just to destroy my things?"

 

Freddie's jaw clenched and unclenched several times before he spoke. "No! I-"

 

"Then who did it, Fred?!"

 

"Will you let me finish!" Freddie cried out. His fist squeezed around the thick duvet for comfort, his cheeks flushed scarlet. "I did it, okay?"

 

"What?!"

 

"I'm sorry! I was just... I was really upset. I'm sorry, Brian." Fresh, hot tears sprung into Freddie's eyes and then he was crying with the duvet pressed against his face.

 

Brain wasn't phased by his sobs. "Are you insane? What is wrong with you?!"

 

Freddie only sobbed harder, his small frame wracked with the force of the cries coming from his body.

 

"After all that I've done for you? After what you've done to me just a few nights ago... this is how you repay me?!" Brian's voice cracked as tears of his own started to appear.

 

Noticing the catch in his voice, Freddie's head shot up to look at his fiancé. "No... Brian, love- don't cry."

 

Brian shook his head, his hands running through his hair. "I cant believe this... I cant fucking believe this." His hands were trembling violently as he let the tears spill over onto his cheeks.

 

With that Freddie was on his knees and throwing his arms around Brian's neck, pulling him for a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Brian. I've been so awful and mean to you and....and I'm so sorry!" He tried to guide the taller man onto the bed. "Just lay down, please lay down."

 

Brian found himself being pulled onto the bed next to Freddie, his head resting onto the man's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat that was a stark difference from his pounding one.

 

"Here." Freddie cupped his face and pulled him up so that he was hovering over him. "I shouldn't have pushed you away this morning." He leaned forward to kiss Brian's wet lips. "I was being a bitch to you, and I shouldn't have done that." He missed him again, this time deeper. He smirked to himself when Brian kissed back.

 

"There we go. You're doing so good, love." Freddie muttered between the kisses, each one getting progressively longer and hotter. Brian placed a hand on Freddie's bare waist and pulled him closer, becoming more encouraged as he realized Freddie didn't show any signs in wanting to pull away. Brian took that as a sign that it would be alright if he grounded his hips down onto the man below him.

 

When Freddie wrapped a slender leg around Brian's waist, the other lifting half way his chest, Brian had all the confident and encouragement he needed to do what he supposedly did a night ago, only this time he was sure to remember it all.

 

' _Hushed giggles and commands to be silent was paired messily with stumbling footsteps just outside the room.'_

 

Brian growled at the intrusion and pulled away from Freddie, taking in his blissed and flushed expression. He smirked, surging forward to bite roughly at Freddie's tender neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yay. i hope you all enjoyed my writing! if so comment below and let me know if i can continue. positive feedback is highly encouraged
> 
> also im sorry if it's poorly written. english isn't my strong suit not to mention its 1 am lol
> 
>  
> 
> give me a follow on tumblr @femininehygieneproducts so we can chat and whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> okay yay. i hope you all enjoyed my writing! if so comment below and let me know if i can continue. positive feedback is highly encouraged 
> 
> also im sorry if it's poorly written. english isn't my strong suit not to mention it's 1am  
>  
> 
> give me a follow on tumblr @femininehygienproducts so we can chat and whatnot


End file.
